1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercisers and simulators used for simulating the motions used during cross-country skiing.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there are quite a large number of downhill skiing simulators or exercisers that are used by skiers during the off-season for getting in shape and also for practicing skiing techniques.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,089 discloses a ski simulator that used a belt mounted over rollers, and in FIG. 5 through 9 of that patent, rollers which are not powered are shown. However, the action is different from that shown in the present device.
The present device does use a flywheel, and flywheels are shown in exercising devices, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,081 where a flywheel is used to store energy, and also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,541, a flywheel is disclosed.
Other patents which show devices for simulating downhill skiing include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,766,089; 3,408,067; 3,455,550; and 3,475,021.